


last stop

by queenchingshih



Series: e r r o r_f i l e_c o r r u p t e d [3]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: 1920s AU, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack owns a speak easy, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchingshih/pseuds/queenchingshih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't exactly resemble her father, paler and smaller as she is but now that Rhys has seen her in the flesh there is something about her that reminds him of his, for lack of a better word, beu. It's the way she tilts her head he thinks, the glint in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last stop

**Author's Note:**

> I started back at university recently and found that all my free time has become, well, non-existent. However I plan to continue on with this series when I can. Unbeta'd.

Rhys recognizes the girl standing against the club's back wall, merging into Opportunity's shadows. She stands out like a sore thumb anyway, hair too long and loose to remotely pass for the flappers that regularly frequent this joint. Not to mention her dress is at least three seasons out of date. God only knows how she managed to get inside. Rhys imagines his curiosity would have been spiked regardless, if he hadn't have glimpsed familiar blue eyes as they scanned the speak easy's crowd. They met his own for a second before darting away, attempting nonchalance.

 

She doesn't exactly resemble her father, paler and smaller as she is but now that Rhys has seen her in the flesh there is something about her that reminds him of his, for lack of a better word, beu. It's the way she tilts her head he thinks, the glint in her eyes.   


Jack's in his office, probably strangling someone over late fees or general incompetence so Rhys reckons she should be safe where she is, for now. It's not as if anyone but Jack would know who she is after all and technically Rhys himself should too be totally unaware that Handsome Jack has a baby girl, but Jack had left Rhys in bed for a meeting across town one morning about three weeks ago and well, what was he supposed to do? Respect his lover's privacy? Not likely, not when it was Jack at least. Rhys still, after almost half a year trusted Jack about as far as he could throw him.

He'd found a small framed photograph on Jack's desk picturing a kid flashing the camera a toothy grin. The girl lurking in the shadows has aged some since the picture had been taken but Rhys finds himself almost completely sure they're one and the same. Call it a gut feeling.

He gestures to the bartender for two glasses of gin, 'Put 'em on Jack's tab yeah?' and makes his way towards Jack's daughter. She sees him coming and starts shuffling awkwardly, her eyes going wide in panic before she tries on a neutral expression that is not as effective as she probably hopes. Rhys smiles at her and when he's close enough, offers her the glass of clear liquid.

'You drink gin?' He asks as she eyes the glass. 

'What?' She shakes her head. 'Oh, um. I've never tried it.' She says and Rhys presses the glass further into her space. She looks between it and him before finally taking it, sniffing it cautiously. 'Thanks.' She looks up at Rhys and brings the glass to her lips, taking a large gulp. Rhys winces as she chokes on it, coughing viciously. He grabs the glass off her before it spills the remaining dregs and apologizes.

'Yeah, probably a bit much for a first time drinker.' He admits, taking a sip of his own drink and enjoying the burn of it as it slides down his throat. 

'I'm not-ah,' she gasps, clutching her chest from the alcohol. She still manages an attempt at denial but Rhys only raises his eyebrows and she deflates. 'How did you...?'

'My name is Rhys.' He tells her and she frowns.

'Okay...' She drawls, long and vaguely mocking. 'I'm Angel.' She introduces herself. There's an awkward pause between them as Rhys sips his drink and Angel stares at him. 

'So, your dad know you're here?' Rhys finally says and immediately regrets it as Angel freezes up. 'Relax, not going to hurt you or tell him or anything.' He assures her. Her eyes remain hard, guarded.

'Who are you?' She demands. 

'Uh, pretty sure I just introduced myself a minute ago.' Rhys says with a light, nervous chuckle. Definitely Jack's daughter, with a tone like that,  jeeze . She huffs, eyes narrowing still.

'Fine. How do you know who I am? Nobody knows who I am.' The last bit is said in an unnecessary whisper with a paranoid glance around them.

' Kinda  had to guess a little bit, to be honest with you. But I saw your photo on Jack's- your dad's desk and, well.' He offers lamely, suddenly wishing he had something better to offer than 'I guessed'.  Angel stares at him for a long moment for letting out a breath and sagging back against the wall. Rhys moves to lean against her, his good eye keeping a look out for Jack. 

'I just wanted to see it.'  Angel finally says, voice so quiet Rhys has to strain to hear it over the live band. 

'Opportunity?'  He questions slowly and Angel shakes her head, shrugs. She looks miserable, hopeless and Rhys finds himself startlingly not okay with that. 

'Just... outside.' Rhys winces, something twisting unpleasantly in his gut. 'Wanted to feel the breeze on my skin.' She smiles sadly up at him. She doesn't need to say much more as the pieces slot into place. _What kind of man..._ Rhys thinks furiously. 

'Not much of that in here.'  He grinds out, throwing back the remainder of his drink. 

'This is my last stop. Wanted to see the place my Dad pours so much of his time and energy into.'

'That's fair.'

They stand together and watch the people dance and Rhys can't escape noticing the sparkle that appears in Angel's big blue eyes as she watches the way they move in an energetic Charleston. 

'Wanna take a quick spin?' He offers, nudging her in the side lightly.    


'I don't know how.' Angel looks at him with wide eyes as  Rhys takes their glasses and sets them down on a nearby table and grabs her hand. She's shaking her head in protest but doesn't pull away. 

'There's nothing to it. Here, I'll show you.'  They don't quite manage the Charleston but Angel laughs and smiles so wide it looks like it hurts as Rhys spins her round the dance floor for a song or two. And when he catches side of Jack wiping his bloodied hands clean over by the bar Rhys sneaks her past and out the back door. Angel squeezes his hand and thanks him for the dance and then she's gone, fading into the distance. Rhys wonders if he'll ever see her again. Rhys wonders what Jack would say if he confronted him about it. He stands out there for a long while, wondering until the door creaks open behind him and Jack slips his hand around his waist.

'Been looking for you everywhere kitten.' He presses his lips against Rhys' perfectly coiffed hair. Rhys only tenses at the affection for a second before relaxing into it. 

'Sorry, just needed some air.' 


End file.
